1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for mounting and heatsinking a piezoelectric transformer (PT). The method not only allows for a simple method to mount a PT, but also allows heat generated in the device to be conducted away to the mounting surface. The method can be used be manufacturers of piezoelectric transformer based ballasts and power supplies such that higher power levels may be achieved than previously possible due to thermal constraints on the devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention described herein is motivated by the difficulty in mounting a piezoelectric transformer (PT) to a printed circuit board or other devices. The piezoelectric transformer is a device which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy in the actuator layer(s) and converts mechanical energy back to electrical energy in the transducer layer(s). A diagram of a simple radial mode piezoelectric transformer is shown in FIG. 1.
Because the piezoelectric transformer vibrates, any means by which it is adhered to a surface causes loss of energy through the fixing media to the mounting surface. Presently the mounting of piezoelectric transformers is very difficult in that the vibration cannot be suppressed. The coupling of the mechanical energy to any mounting surface causes attenuation and loss of energy through the coupling media to the mounting surface. The result is a loss of apparent efficiency due to power that is consumed through the interface.
Thus, a problem with conventional PT mounting methods is the difficulty in mounting the piezoelectric transformer to a printed circuit board or other devices.
Another problem with conventional PT mounting methods is that because the piezoelectric transformer vibrates, any means by which it is adhered to a surface causes loss of energy through the fixing media to the mounting surface.
Another problem with conventional PT mounting methods is that the vibration cannot be suppressed.
Another problem with conventional PT mounting methods is that the coupling of the mechanical energy to a mounting surface causes attenuation.
Another problem with conventional PT mounting methods is that the coupling of the mechanical energy to a mounting surface causes loss of energy through the coupling media to the mounting surface.
Another problem with conventional PT mounting methods is that the coupling of the mechanical energy to a mounting surface results in a loss of apparent efficiency due to power that is consumed through the interface.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide PT mounting methods that overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art.
The present invention provides a process and device for mounting and heatsinking a piezoelectric transformer (PT). The method not only allows for a simple method to mount a PT, but also allows heat generated in the device to be conducted away to the mounting surface. The method can be used be manufacturers of piezoelectric transformer based ballasts and power supplies such that higher power levels may be achieved than previously possible due to thermal constraints on the devices.
The invention described herein is motivated by the difficulty in mounting a piezoelectric transformer (PT) to a printed circuit board or other devices. The piezoelectric transformer is a device which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy in the actuator layer(s) and converts mechanical energy back to electrical energy in the transducer layer(s). A diagram of a simple radial mode piezoelectric transformer is shown in FIG. 1.
Because the piezoelectric transformer vibrates, any means by which it is adhered to a surface causes loss of energy through the fixing media to the mounting surface. Presently the mounting of piezoelectric transformers is very difficult in that the vibration cannot be suppressed. The coupling of the mechanical energy to any mounting surface causes attenuation and loss of energy through the coupling media to the mounting surface. The result is a loss of apparent efficiency due to power that is consumed through the interface.
By carefully choosing an interface material to use in the mounting process, two features can be achieved. The first benefit allows virtually no conduction of mechanical energy to the mounting surface. The second benefit of the mounting method allows heat conduction from the device to the surface.
Referring to FIG. 2: FIG. 2 shows a diagram of the physical mounting method for a PT to a mounting surface. A multilayer disc-shaped radial mode piezoelectric transformer having electrodes on its opposing faces is sandwiched between to layers of interface material. A spring clip connects to the mounting surface over the sandwich structure and a metal disk. The spring clip and metallic disk are used to apply force to the metal disk atop the sandwich structure. The force is used to provide good thermal contact to both the upper and lower surface of the piezoelectric transformer. By connecting to the mounting surface, the spring clip provides both a mechanical mounting method and a means for thermal conduction.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a means of mounting a piezoelectric transformer to a mounting surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character described which minimizes or eliminates loss of energy through the fixing media to the mounting surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character described which minimizes or eliminates attenuation and loss of energy through the coupling media to the mounting surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character described which minimizes or eliminates the loss of apparent efficiency due to power that is consumed through the interface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character described which allows virtually no conduction of mechanical energy to the mounting surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character described which allows heat conduction from the device to the surface.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description thereof.